


Surrender

by BullfinchsSinBin (Bullfinch)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/BullfinchsSinBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Inquisitor is overwhelming. Bull helps Kas Trevelyan serve a different purpose, for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Kas doesn't get any firm physical descriptors so you can envision him as a big buff bara beefcake or a frail willowy creature or anything in between.
> 
> This one goes pretty heavy on the humiliation, just a heads-up. Enthusiastically consensual on everyone's part.

Bull’s eyes flick up when he hears the lock clicking.

Across the room, Kas slips inside and shuts the door behind him, leaning up against it. His face is flushed. “Bull…”

Bull returns to his translations, the dozen love notes from Leliana strewn over the Inquisitor’s desk. Bits of intelligence scavenged from Tevinter, written in Qunlat. His afternoon assignment. He doesn’t say anything.

“Please fuck me. Please.”

Bull looks up again. He thinks for a moment, considers how Kas’s voice shakes, the desperation seeping through on his face.

He pushes a piece of parchment aside to examine the one below it. “No.”

“Please.” The word bursts out of him. “Please, I’ve been thinking about it all day, your—your cock in me, please, look—“ He turns away from Bull and kneels, bending at the waist, pulling his trousers down to reveal the narrow base of the plug nestled between his ass cheeks. Not that the plug itself is narrow. Bull knows it isn’t. “I need you inside me, please—“

Bull cuts him off. “No.”

Kas struggles to his feet and turns. One hand is behind him, inside his trousers. Probably playing with that plug. “Then will—will you use my mouth? I n—I need you.”

Desperate doesn’t even begin to cover it. Bull watches him a moment more; then he grunts. “I’ll think about it.”

He returns to his work, showing no further signs of interest. If Kas wants this, he’s going to have to earn it. And it seems like he’s gotten the idea. His tunic is already on the floor, and his trousers are following. His cock is as hard as Bull’s ever seen it. Little rings of gold glitter at his nipples, with a fine chain between them. Of course he wore that under his clothes today.

Bull spares him a glance every few seconds, just to keep an eye on what he’s doing. In the cabinet now, good. The first thing he takes out is a corset—deep red lace over stiff, unforgiving boning (it’s Orlesian, high-quality), the heavy laces hanging down at his lower bank, and he cinches it tight, tight, his lips parted as he struggles to breathe in. Next a teardrop crystal that he hangs on the chain at his nipples—a little noise of pain escapes him as it pulls the chain tight, swinging against his chest. Then a ring gag, the black leather straps buckled secure behind his head. His tongue runs over his prided-open lips.

Bull frowns at the scrap of parchment. Either his Qunlat’s getting rusty or that’s a code word he’s not familiar with. He marks it, flipping through his previous notes to see if it makes more sense in context.

Kas has set a pillow on the floor by the cabinet. This time he comes out with a spreader bar—the shorter one, but he tightens the cuffs below his knees, not at his ankles. That’ll keep his legs nice and wide.

The last item. A nice, thick toy, almost the size of Bull’s cock. Frog-legged with the bar, Kas turns around awkwardly, whining again as the motion sets the weight on his nipples swaying. Then—one hand stretched out so he doesn’t fall—he kneels on the pillow.

Hm. Maybe…Bull taps another code word from an earlier missive, putting a triangle next to it, doing the same with this new one. Could be related. He’d have to look at some more messages.

A cough from across the room.

Bull doesn’t bother looking. He knows Kas has that toy rammed halfway down his throat, and he also knows Kas will be watching for a reaction. But Bull’s not going to give him one. Not yet. That isn’t what either of them want.

A grunt and another cough. Bull pages through the scrap of intelligence he’s already translated. Could have sworn he saw that word somewhere else…

A gag, and breath gasped in. Bull’s eyes flick up.

Kas is watching him with wet eyes. The black surface of the toy is shiny with spit. He slides it through the ring gag, his brow furrowing with effort as he pushes it further, four, five, six inches disappearing into his mouth…

His eyes squeeze shut and the toy pops out of him as he coughs. Bull’s lip curls, and he returns to his assignment. Only six inches. Kas can do better than that. _Way_ better.

Wet, squelching sounds from across the room. Bull shuffles papers and makes notes. His cock stirs inside his trousers with interest—he can hear Kas’s pace picking up, the coughs growing quieter as he masters his gag reflex. Another glance. Kas’s face is flushed, saliva dripping in long strings from his open mouth, pooling on the pillow beneath him. Three-quarters of the toy has vanished through the gag.

Bull scratches his chin. Another new code word. Damn.

A brief period of silence, then a grunt. Heaved-in breaths. Another brief silence. Bull looks up. _That’s_ better.

The base of the toy is pressed flush against Kas’s lips. He gazes at Bull, his eyes welling with tears, his flushed cheeks streaked with them. His brow knits, and the toy begins to slide out; but he forces it back in again, the bulge in his throat filling out once more. Bull watches him steadily. Still he holds it there, his eyes locked on Bull’s, his throat tightening against the fake phallus stuffing it. He gags, his body rocking, his palm flattening against the base of the toy to hold it inside him.

At last he bends forward and the toy pops out all at once, coated and shining. Thick saliva spills from his open mouth. His back heaves as he sucks in air, but he sits back on his feet and lifts the toy again—

“Put it down.”

Kas’s eyes widen, and he tries to say something but it only comes out as a wordless noise through the gag. Bull rises and crosses the room. He knows what Kas wants.

And it isn’t to be indulged. Bull has seen it more and more as Kas has opened up to him—most recently just a few days ago, when he returned from some meeting at the end of the day to find Bull writing a report and he stripped and came over and knelt between Bull’s legs, nuzzling the crotch of his trousers.

He didn’t say anything but he looked tired and needy and Bull wasn’t about to just shut him down—let Kas open his trousers and take his cock out. Still soft, but Kas didn’t try to work him to hardness, only took his cock into that warm, wet mouth and held him there, head leaned up against Bull’s thigh.

He stayed like that for some minutes, relaxed and still, while Bull finished up with the report, his cock plumping ever so slowly inside Kas’s mouth. No demands made, no punishments portended. Afterward he let Kas suck him to orgasm, leaning back in the chair and watching Kas’s eager, hungry performance. And when Bull came, it was over; he left Kas hard and unfinished.

Because that would have broken it, the role Kas desired so much for himself and the reassurance Bull handed down: _you do not exist for yourself anymore. You exist for me._ He wants to be taken and made use of, as an object or a service. Not a person. Just for a little while, Inquisitor Kasimir Trevelyan doesn’t need to exist. Instead he will belong completely to Bull.

Bull’s being a little harsher today, but that’s because he wants Kas to _know_ that for now he’s just an object. And the wants of objects aren’t even worth considering. But he can’t be too harsh—Kas is vulnerable like this, and if he feels like he’s failed it’s going to really hurt him.

Bull thinks he loves this part the most, how Kas gives himself over entirely and Bull has to take that and shape it with precision and care and then give it back. It engages all of him, his instincts, his skills of observation, and what Kas has taught him.

Plus the feeling he gets when he thinks about how Kas would trust him with this so often and so deeply…he wouldn’t trade that for anything. Bull kneels and unbuckles the ring gag to give Kas’s jaw a break, then goes into the cabinet.

When he turns around with the arm binder in hand, Kas is gazing down at the toy, standing spit-covered straight up on the floor. He licks his lips.

“You wanna suck on that some more?” Bull says.

Kas looks up and nods.

“Go ahead.” Bull kneels beside him. “But give me your arms.”

Kas positions the toy and bends to it, closing his lips around the head. There’s a faint _clink_ as the crystal on his nipple-chain touches the stone. He rests his hands at his lower back.

Bull guides the black leather sleeve over his arms, slipping the straps over his shoulders and securing them. Kas has already brought his elbows together—not the first time they’ve used this. He descends on the toy and stays there, a gurgling grunt coming from his stretched throat. Bull tightens up the arm binder—not too tight, it’s not supposed to be painful, at least not enough to distract him. There. With that binder and the corset, he must be feeling pretty squeezed right now. That’s another part of it, the removal of choice about how to move his body. One less thing to worry about.

His head bobs as he impales himself, gagging, spit pooling on the floor around the base of the toy. Bent over like this, the narrow base of the plug is readily visible between his ass cheeks. Bull raises an eyebrow. Huh. “That’s not the plug I normally see you wearing.”

Kas comes up with a gasp. “No.”

“Is it bigger?”

“Y—yes.”

“Hm.” Bull runs his fingers over the base, pushing it in ever so slightly.

A hitch of hesitation. Then— _“Please,_ please fuck me, I need your cock in— _AH!”_ Bull brings an open palm down on his ass. Then another strike, and another. Kas yells again. Bull plants one hand at his upper back to keep him bent over and uses the other to spank him.

He alternates steadily between Kas’s ass cheeks. The flesh jiggles beneath him, the skin soon red and warm under his palm. Kas is shouting in pain, his upper body tensing, but Bull keeps him down without much trouble. His ass shakes as he attempts to get it away from Bull’s punishing hand, but his thighs are captured in place by the spreader bar and he can do little more than hump the air.

When the shouts turn to sobs Bull relents at last. He rubs the beaten flesh—that will hurt too, with a different kind of pain, and Bull does it anyway—waits until the sobs quiet a little. “I’ve already told you I’m not interested in fucking your ass,” he says evenly. No anger or disappointment. He doesn’t want to inflict that.

Kas’s voice shakes. “I’m—I’m sorry. For asking again. _Nnh—“_

Bull kneads the reddened flesh under his palm. “I know. I’m going to use your mouth.”

 _“Thank you,_ thank you—“

“Stand up.”

Bull helps him, because it’s got to be impossible, done up like he is—Kas gasping as the weight swings from his nipples once again. He wavers a little but then stands steady. Good. Bull picks up the ring gag and the pillow and goes back to the desk. “Come over here.”

This he wants to see. He turns the chair from the desk and sits, laying the pillow by his feet.

Kas’s torso is held stiff by the red corset, his arms pulled back in the binder, his legs forced apart by the spreader bar at his knees. He rotates his hips, pivots on one foot, manages to shuffle the other forward. The crystal on his nipple-chain sways, bouncing off his chest. He bends a bit at the waist as he takes another awkward step. Slowly he makes his way across the room, his knees crooked and ass stuck out with the effort of keeping his balance, his shoulders held back, his chest thrust forward with its little gold rings and the swinging weight between them.

His cock is hard. _Hard._ Bull holds back a smile.

At last he manages to reach the desk and falls to his knees on the pillow. His face is flushed, and he gazes up with needy eyes. Bull unlaces his trousers and draws his cock out—half-erect, and he lifts it. “Lick my balls.”

Kas practically lunges forward, locking his lips around one of Bull’s balls.

Good enough. Bull hooks a leg around Kas’s back, drawing him closer and capturing him there, keeping his face against Bull’s crotch. Kas nuzzles the soft skin of his sack, his tongue dragging over one heavy orb. Bull lets out a long, slow breath and releases his cock, letting it rest over his thigh; then he picks up the next piece of intelligence and starts reading.

Kas sucks and licks Bull’s balls, his face trapped against them, rubbing them with every motion. That’s starting to feel good. Bull’s cock stiffens, a pleasant, full feeling gathering in his crotch. But he continues with his task, gathering together missives that might be related, dog-earing the corners of scraps that need a third or fourth look. Kas’s hungry lips and tongue continue to worship him, little eager noises muffled by his sack. Then a wet warmth latching around the root of his cock, a gentle lick—

Immediately Bull takes Kas by the hair, pulls his head away, and slaps him across the face.

Not hard—barely enough to sting, Bull is careful—but Kas’s head whips to the side. “I told you to lick my balls.” Bull is calm. No anger. “I didn’t give you permission touch my cock.”

Tears gather in Kas’s eyes. “Yes, I’m—I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Not until you tell me.”

Bull simply lifts his cock out of the way.

Kas leans forward and buries his face in Bull’s balls once again. Even more attentive this time, trying to take one of them into his mouth—it’s gotta be harder with his arms bound back, but he manages it, his lips stretched, his cheeks bulged slightly. He’ll need a reassurance after that slap, so Bull gives him a brief “Good.” (He wants to say more, but that would amount to an interruption.)

Kas sucks at the heavy orb that fills his mouth, tonguing the underside. Bull inhales and shuts his eyes. It’s getting harder to ignore. Kas’s lips and cheeks are squeezing him gently, and the dutiful licks are really making him want to touch his cock. Instead he reaches down and grabs the back of Kas’s head, holding him right where he is. “You want me to fuck your throat?”

Kas looks up with wide eyes and nods.

“Beg me for it.”

Impossible, of course, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. A string of noises barely comprehensible as attempted words hum out of him, rendered meaningless by the orb filling his mouth. Still he keeps his gaze locked with Bull’s.

Bull pulls him back by the hair and reaches down, hauling him to his feet. The gag lies on the desk, and Kas opens his mouth for it before Bull needs to say anything, letting the leather-wrapped ring settle behind his teeth. “All right.” Bull slaps his ass. “Get on the bed.”

Kas totters over, his arms stuck out behind him in the binder, rocking with each step to get his feet off the floor. A much shorter trip this time, and he makes a hobbling turn when he arrives, sitting on the bed. The lower edges of the corset dig into his hips. Bull steps out of his trousers and comes over. _You look so good like this, kadan._ He doesn’t say it. Another day. For now he just shoves three fingers through the gag and down Kas’s throat.

Kas chokes immediately, coughing around Bull’s fingers. Bull doesn’t take them out—instead starts thrusting, plunging them in deep and fast. To his credit, Kas doesn’t pull away; he leans into them even as his brow contorts with effort and he coughs again. Saliva spills from the gag, dripping down onto the corset and pooling at the base of his cock.

Which is hard as ever, and Bull pulls his spit-covered fingers out, grasps Kas’s shaft, slicking him up with his own saliva. “This really got you going, huh?” he murmurs. “Getting tied up and sucking my balls? Doesn’t take much.”

He jerks Kas with firm, mechanical motions. Kas whines, his hips lifting off the bed. His thighs tighten against the spreader bar. “You want me in your mouth?” Bull asks, and pulls on the fine gold chain, making Kas squeal. “I’m not gonna be gentle. Gonna use you like one of those nice soft sleeves they sell in Val Royeaux. That what you want?”

Kas moans, thrusting into Bull’s hand, and nods.

Bull releases him, tips him over and spins him so he’s on his back with his head hanging off the side of the bed. His feet are planted on the covers, and he raises his hips to relieve the pressure on his arms. Should be comfortable enough, at least ’til this is over. His cock stands straight up in the air. That might not be comfortable. Too bad for him, Bull thinks, as he lines himself up and slides through the gag into that warm, waiting mouth.

All the way down in one stroke, until the leather ring meets the base of his cock.Kas makes a surprised grunt, and Bull feels the reflexive constricting, the efforts to expel the intrusion. Much bigger than his fingers. _Fuck,_ that’s good. Nice and tight around him. He leans forward, resting a hand on the red lace corset, putting a little weight on it. Kas tries to buck as he struggles for breath, but he can’t move against Bull’s weight. The links on the spreader bar clink slightly as his legs scrabble over the covers.

At last Bull pulls out, a generous glut of saliva following him and spilling out of the gag over Kas’s face. Kas gasps for breath, his chest heaving inside the strict corset. Then he lifts his head and tries to take Bull in again, just managing to lick the head of his cock—

“Didn’t say I wanted that.” Bull slides in again—the hitch at the entrance to Kas’s throat, but he keeps pushing forward until he’s hilted. “Said I wanted to use you.”

Kas gurgles, his face slick with spit against Bull’s sack. His toes curl in the covers, and he thrusts into the air, his cock bobbing as he searches for stimulation. There isn’t any. Not yet.

Bull fucks into his mouth with long, even strokes. An easy rhythm; Kas can breath between each stroke, though he seems more concerned of laving the head of Bull’s cock with his tongue when it retreats back into his mouth, ringing the crown, digging at the slit. That’s fine. But Bull likes it better when he sheathes himself fully in Kas’s throat and stays there. Kas is good, but he still gags after a few seconds, coughing up more saliva that cascades out from his pried-open mouth and spills over his face and Bull’s balls. It makes his throat tighten up, massaging Bull’s shaft, and he grins, resting a hand over Kas’s neck. Kas struggles as best he can, his ass rising off the bed, his torso twisting. But he’s completely impaled, with his arms bound behind his back and his legs held apart by a spreader bar and a corset squeezing the breath out of his chest and stomach. He can’t escape.

At last Bull withdraws and Kas gulps in air, coughing pitifully. Another glut of saliva gushes from his mouth.

Bull steps forward—doesn’t guide his cock into Kas’s mouth this time, just rubs it against his cheek. “You didn’t go easy on yourself, did you?” He leans forward and thumbs one of Kas’s reddened nipples. “That weight’s pretty heavy.”

Kas whimpers as Bull tugs at the puffy, pierced bud, then pinches the other, twisting just a bit—that provokes a squeal. Bull grinds his sack against Kas’s face to muffle it. “Don’t complain. You did this yourself.”

Kas tries to say something. It’s incomprehensible through the gag. Bull snorts. “Don’t bother talking. That’s not what your mouth is for.”

To prove the point, he guides his cock back through the leather ring.

Nice and slippery with everything Kas has been coughing up. It’s fun to watch his throat bulge out with the sheer mass filling it, the tip of the bulge advancing and retreating as Bull fucks it. Kas is moaning now, his hips still jerking up as he thrusts into the air. Bull slips a finger under the gold chain and pulls it tight, the gold rings stretching Kas’s swollen nipples. He’ll be sore after this.

Bull shakes himself mentally. Not supposed to think about after, not yet. Right now he needs to be here. He speeds up, plunging into Kas’s throat. It’s so _easy,_ even that little hitch at the entrance hardly there anymore, and the way lubricated by a thick coating of spit. Bull grunts, fucking into Kas with short, sharp thrusts, his balls slapping into Kas’s face—backing off now and then with a single long stroke just so he can breathe. The coil of heat is building in his groin, and every time he sheathes his shaft inside Kas’s warm throat it rises a little higher. He leans forward, plants a hand on the bed, wraps the other around Kas’s cock.

Kas gurgles in surprise. Bull jerks him hard and fast. “You’re good at this, you know,” Bull says conversationally. “Being a nice, tight hole where I can spill my load. A natural.”

Kas moans, sending faint vibrations up Bull’s foreskin. He grits his teeth against the orgasm that’s threatening to take him. “I should just keep you here. Bind you up just like this, have you sit at my feet with my cock in your mouth all day long while I wrote reports. That way when I got hard I wouldn’t have to go anywhere, I could just fuck your throat, make you swallow my cum. Wait ’til I got hard again and do it all over. How would you like that, hm? Spending your days as my personal cock sleeve?”

Another moan, more frantic this time. He’s thrusting into Bull’s hand, clear precum leaking from his slit. Close then. Good. “What if someone came looking for you?” Bull muses. “And they found me at your desk, and asked where you were. And I told them to come over and they saw you on your knees with tears in your eyes and spit running down your chin and your lips stretched around my cock and they’d _know,_ they’d know this is what you are, that you’re never happier than when you’ve got a nice, thick cock inside you—“

He pulls out just in time—half because the wet rippling of Kas’s throat was _just_ about to make him come, and half because he wants Kas to be able to breathe through his orgasm, the one that’s taking him right now. His torso writhes, ropes of seed spurting out onto the corset and Bull’s fingers as he thrusts into Bull’s grip. He yells with the force of it, and Bull grabs his neck, holds his head down, buries Kas’s face in his spit-slick balls. The scream is muffled, Kas’s breath hot on the skin of his sack. Fuck. _Fuck._ Kas manages a second jet of seed, and a third; then his hips fall back onto the bed and Bull grabs his ass and shoulder and flips him over to a kneel. Hoisting a knee onto the bed, Bull guides Kas down by the hair until the ring gag slips over the tip of his cock and past the head. “Your tongue,” he snarls.

Kas wastes no time, circling Bull’s crown with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks. Bull doesn’t fuck into him this time, only leaves the head of his cock inside Kas’s mouth and jerks the slippery shaft. The friction stokes the heat in his groin, his balls tightening. “Look at me,” he commands.

Kas’s teary eyes flick up and lock on Bull’s as he sucks dutifully. That’s all it takes—Bull groans and tips his head back, pleasure flooding down to his toes. His legs buckle as seed pulses out of him, liquid surrounding the head of his cock and filling up Kas’s mouth before he gulps it down. Bull runs his fingers through Kas’s hair, stroking his flushed cheek as the orgasm issues another hot flush of pleasure, another jet of seed. Kas gazes at him still, his throat bobbing as he swallows again. He leans forward, taking more of Bull’s cock in his mouth even as it begins to soften.

“Fuck, kadan,” Bull breathes. _“Fuck.”_

At last he steps back, his cock slipping from Kas’s mouth. Kas makes a small, needy noise.

“Fuck. All right, kadan, I got you.” Bull reaches back and unbuckles the gag, removing it with care and putting it aside; next he sits on the bed and undoes the arm binder, and then the corset. Kas inhales deeply as the laces come loose, his chest expanding like it couldn’t under the stiff boning. Next Bull plucks the crystal from the gold chain and then goes to the spreader bar—

“Wait, could—“ Kas coughs. “Could you leave that?”

Bull pauses. “Yeah, if you want it.”

“Yes.” Kas nods and shuts his eyes, toying with one of his swollen nipples.

Still in pretty deep. Bull kisses his hair. “Let me get that plug out of you. Give you a rest.”

Kas leans down and rests on his elbows. His legs are held apart by the bar, and he arches his back as if presenting himself. Bull rubs his thigh with one hand and grasps the base of the plug with the other, working it out slowly, and watches Kas’s rim start to give around the black toy. Kas whimpers a little as his ass is stretched—no wonder, this thing is _big,_ and he cries out when it pops free, leaving his hole gaping slightly behind it, puffy and red. How long has he been wearing it?

Bull puts it aside. “I’ll clean you up, kadan.”

There’s a basin of warm water in the washroom, and Bull cleans them both up, kissing Kas’s cheek where he slapped it earlier. There’s a deep twinge in his chest. He _misses_ Kas, wants to (needs to, maybe) care for him now after what he’s just been through. “Let’s lie down, all right?”

Kas nods again.

Bull lies back and pulls Kas on top of him, but something hits his knee—oh. “You still want that bar?”

“Yes.” Kas kisses Bull’s collarbone.

“All right.”

Bull rubs Kas’s back, tracing his spine, cupping his ass gently. Kas’s chest rises against Bull’s with the rhythm of his breathing, warmth misting under Bull’s collarbone with each exhalation. His skin is smooth, his body lax and sleepy. The closeness is helping, dulling that twinge in Bull’s chest down to nothing. He strokes Kas’s hair. “I love you, kadan,” he murmurs.

Kas reaches up, running his fingers along Bull’s cheek and jaw. “I love you too.”

They lie like that for a few minutes, and Bull finds the faint haze of confused worry lifting—had hardly known it was there until it dissipates, leaving behind only a fuzzy but deep-rooted happiness that swells a little more with each warm breath he feels on his skin. “You’re amazing, kadan.” Bull wraps an arm around Kas’s back and squeezes him just a little. “Every time we’re together you amaze me all over again.”

Kas wriggles, and Bull thinks he hears a quiet laugh. “Mm. Bull.”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t fuck me.”

Now Bull laughs. “You still want me to?”

“Yes. Please.”

“I’m at your command, kadan.”

He kisses Bull’s nipple. “And could you put my arms back in the binder?”

Bull’s quiet for a second, thinking of how to respond. “Kadan, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m up to binding your arms again.”

Kas lifts his head, rubbing his eyes, frowning a little in concern. “Oh. You…are you all right? We don’t have to…”

Bull rests a hand against his cheek. “I’d love to fuck you. Just…without tying you up. If you still want that.”

Kas gives him a slightly dazed smile. “Yes. Is…is the bar all right?”

“Yeah, we can leave that.” Bull runs a hand down his back, slipping a finger down the cleft of his ass. Kas settles back down.

Bull fingers his ass for a little while—it’s _loose,_ hardly resisting three fingers, and it stretches easily when he scissors them. He plays with Kas’s lax hole, tracing it, stretching the pliant rim. Kas shivers and moans, grinding against Bull’s stomach, and that’s enough to get Bull going again. When they fuck again it’s lazy and slow, Kas held with his back to Bull’s chest, making breathy little pants as he rolls his hips with Bull deep inside of him. Bull kisses the back of his neck and shoulders, murmuring _I love you, you’re perfect, kadan, you feel so good around me._

Afterward Kas allows the spreader bar to be removed and put aside, although he looks up from where he lies half-curled on the covers and asks, “Could you…put the plug back in?”

Bull leans down and kisses his cheek. “You’re gonna be sore if I do that.”

“Fine,” Kas mumbles. When they lie down again he buries his face in Bull’s neck.

Bull wraps both arms around him and holds him close. “How are you doing, kadan?”

“Good. I’m very good.”

“Good,” Bull murmurs.

Kas takes a long breath, shifting a little. Bull closes his eyes to feel Kas’s weight on top of him, all the places where their skin touches; then lifts Kas’s hand and kisses it one more time before he lets himself doze.


End file.
